Void Army
The Void Army is an army used to send Void bombs and collect the world's precious trophies turned into characters, like Princess Peach, Knuckles or TMK. Members An army has members. Currently, there are 23 of them, 11 of which are fighters. Leader The Gray Scientist The Gray Scientist, shortened to TGS, is an intelligent scientist. He failed a science experiment when he was 33. The world made fun of him, even Ridley made fun of him, even if he lived on a different planet. He became TGS after that. When he was 19, he began searching for robots to rebuild and help him. One of them was Cogs, an RT-45 that got abandoned by his creator, Allson. Another one was Zero, a ZSXW-14 that got broken and stopped being used. By remodeling all 12 robots collected, when he reached 32, he tested all of them out. While that's happening, Zero gave an idea to Gordon. He told him to make a volcano out of clay, and then add salted vinegar and purple baking soda. It blowed up, but affected the whole lab, and all robots but Cogs and Zero gone haywire. Later, on the age of 35, he became TGS. TGS is also the leader of the Void Army, guiding everyone to look for all precious trophies. Old robots Cogs Cogs is a robot formerly created by Allson. When he constructed the EX-555+, a newer version of the EX-555 (Jay), he abandoned the RT-45. When a scientist named Gordon found him, he named him Cogs, meaning "best" in Penian. He still works with TGS to this day. Zero Zero is a robot created by kindergartener Wayne, who knows that Kat and Ana are ninjas in disguise. When Wayne was 7, he forgot about Zero and spent time with the two kindergarteners. Kat told him to "abandon the creepy robot", which he did. Later, Gordon and his new assistant Cogs arrived at the junkyard. They found a robot. Cogs told him that it is a ZSXW-14 made by Wayne. Gordon cared about him, and later, Gordon saw Kat and Ana walking at the street with a ninja, and Gordon tried to punch the duo, but ended up punching a bush. Later, he named the broken robot Zero, and remodeled and fixed him. Later on, while finding new robots, Kat and Ana were there again with the ninja. They suffered a car crash, and they were sent to the hospital. They found out that the ninja died of skull bruise. Kat told Ana "there's nothing wrong with that", but Ana knew that "we crashed into a car all thanks to...... Zero? WHAT ARE THE OTHER PEOPLE?" Later, during the clay volcano experiment, he was the only robot who was safe. Cogs was safe too, but he lost an arm. Now, Zero occassionally helps Cogs and TGS on the way. Mecha Jamie TBA Major members Emperor King/Lord Blakkon He is the overpowered bounty hunter, working for the team. When he was 36, he saw a penguin talking to Jacob, and turned into Lord Blakkon. Later, the penguin was XStables. He later was recruited by TGS to take over JA-MIE 261, also known as the World of Trophies, led by Master Hand. Cadaka He is the adventurer, working for the team. He usually goes in disguise and tricks people. TBA Category:Void Army Category:Antagonists